


Love At First Scent

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their courtship ends the moment Melissa scents Desmond Edgley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the third day of March in the year 2013.
> 
> Edited on the twenty-seventh day of April in the year 2013.

Gordon’s okay, as far as Betas go: enough like an Omega that she doesn’t feel competitive around him and enough the snide Alpha that he makes a comfortable companion. He’s not quite her equal, but then, Melissa has never been all that fond of her equals anyway.

They court briefly, the horror-story writer and the aggressive Alpha woman with her high ponytails and mathematical mind. It doesn’t even last until her heat, though, because on the second date he introduces her to his brother, and that is just love at first scent.

She feels herself stiffen as they walk towards the house together. “Who’s the Omega?” she’s murmuring to Gordon as he unlocks the gate, and he knows right then that anything they might have had together is over.

“My brother, Desmond,” he says dejectedly as he swings the door open. “Don’t bother with him, though, he’s totally knotting my other brother, Fergus.”

“No he’s not,” Melissa answers brightly, patting Gordon on the shoulder. “Smells like they’re both doing just fine on their own. Anyway, Fergus is nothing on me.”

“I’m sure he isn’t,” Gordon sighs.

Melissa’s might not be in heat but Fergus is, meaning that the only person waiting to meet her is Desmond. He’s been wide-eyed and slowly soaking since she stepped out of the car, and the hand he extends to shake hers is weak. “A pleasure to meet you,” he says haltingly. “I’m Desmond.”

She shifts her balance from one leg to the other as she clasps the proffered appendage. “Pleasure to meet you, Desmond,” she says warmly. “I’m Melissa.”

Gordon stares at the two of them, gazing into each other’s eyes with their fingers still interlocked, and he sighs loudly. “I’ll just leave you two to knot, shall I?” he says, rhetorical and a touch huffy.

“Thanks,” Melissa says distantly. “That might be nice. By the way, we are over, yes?”

“As of the last three minutes, I assume so.”

“Awesome. Bye.”

He takes one last moment to memorize as much of her face as he can, and then he walks away.


End file.
